Undercover
by DevzD
Summary: What happens when Olivia goes undercover and is kidnapped? How will handle it and will they get her back?


Disclaimer: Law&order:svu does not belong to me, just so happens that it belongs to Dick Wolf. Mann! Bummer

Undercover

It's my 2nd month undercover as a accountant to Michael Martinez . He's one of the richest in the restaurant and club scenes, we've got him for rape/murder of 18 year old Rebecca Manly who was last scene arguing with him before she was found behind his restaurant downtown Manhattan. Since I've been here, I've worked my way up to personal accountant to him so I'm basically everywhere he goes. Ever since I've been on this case he's taken a special interest in me , he asked me on date I had to say yes in order to get information out of him except I actually enjoyed it . He does drugs so when he's high I can pretty much ask him anything, I found out what him and the girl were arguing about apparently she had stolen some money from him and he wanted it back. Day 76 is when everything went wrong he started becoming suspicious of me and then one night he had someone kidnap me.

Olivia was coming out of a silver Mercedes compressor clk, she began walking up to a apartment complex when she got knocked out from behind. 20 minutes later down at the 16th precinct Elliot was getting worried. "captain it's been over half an hour she hasn't called" he said becoming worried. "alright go round there see what's up. Elliot be as discreet as you can we don't to blow her cover" he replied. "aight captain" he shouted already out the doors. He drove down to Olivia's supposed apartment she was given, when he got there he walked up t her car but as he approached it he could see her keys and bag on the floor along with a few drops of blood near to them. He entered into the building run up the stairs 2 by 2, when he got up there the door was wide open and everything had been upside down. He flipped out his cell phone, "captain, something wrong she's not here the apartment been ransacked" "Elliot, stay their and don't touch anything" " cap I can't stay here and know that she could be out their suffering" "Elliot don't go nowhere don't do nothing stupid" "sorry captain can't do it" he shut the phone and sprinted back down the steps and ran to his car. Elliot was worried about her ever since him and Kathy had gotten a divorce they had become very close along with his kids, and there he realized that loved her.

Meanwhile somewhere down in basement Olivia was stirring. "Miss Johnson or should I say detective Olivia Benson, it's about time you awoke". "Michael" "I've gotta say the NYPD is certainly upping it officers, I mean look at you 'hot', I mean you got that detective what's his name stabler to go out with you, maybe I'll do something to him instead", "leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this, do anything you want to me just leave him out of this please I'm begging you!" "anything huh, think I'll take you up on that offer". He started circling her, then pulled out a flip knife. Olivia's eyes got bigger he cut into her right arm "ahh" then into the other arm she bit down on her lip not wanting to show any emotion although inside she was screaming out wishing that Elliot would hurry up and come and get her. "ahh tough are we I like that. That way when I rape and kill you, I'll enjoy hearing you scream, just like that girl Rebecca did " " sick bustard, I knew you killed her, you son of a bitch" "watch your mouth" he said backhanding her. He hit her in the jaw which made her mouth bleed "what think you're a big man because you get off raping woman, what was she screaming ? That you can't get it up! Sad aren't we" she sneered at him pretty smugly. " I would shut up if I was you detective unless you don't wanna be dead" Olivia sat their glaring at him. Back at the station Elliot was their looking up Michael Martinez to see if he could find anything to help him find his secret love. He looked through all of his properties and one came up in particular a warehouse out in Brooklyn. why I recognize that, he thought . wait, it was in a case file that liv had, that girl couple years ago she was found in that exact same building wasn't she. He typed in the cases name and it popped up on the screen " Sarah Keys, 26, worked for Michael Martinez at the time" It was already 4 in the morning but Elliot was looking for other possible places he could have taken Olivia, found two possible other places she could be by 4: 30am he fell asleep at his desk. The next morning Elliot woke at his desk his clock telling him the time was 9:23am, munch and fin where already there looking over Olivia's file.

He stood and went into the bathroom washed his face and went back out straight to his desk picked up the address and went out. Meanwhile Olivia had re-awoken from the slumber she had taken on the cold concrete floor but uncomfortable as he hands were tied behind her back, she was hungry now as she as she hadn't eaten in 18 hours, her body ached all over. An hour later you could hear foot steps in the building she got up and hid behind the door , the door then opened the person behind it started to walk in she pushed the door into them as hard as she could. She hear the person hitting the ground, she quickly went around the other side of the door to see Michael on the floor. Olivia then ran out the door but Michael managed to get an arm in and stab her in the leg as she was only feeling adrenaline she couldn't feel the pain searing through her upper thigh. She half - sprinted, half- limped down the corridor and down a flight off stairs and out a door to find herself 5 meters away from land, she then decided she could swim it as she was a talented swimmer. When she was about half way there gun shots started ringing out behind her, she could see him behind in the offshore warehouse with the gun in his hand shooting at her unfortunately one the bullet hit her in the upper left arm. She winced but carried on, her feet finally touched the rumble on the bank of the Hudson, the early morning air hitting her the coldness dripping off her. She came out running past the docks as fast as she could as she could see she was somewhere near Brooklyn heights, _someone lives near _she thought "El's sister" she exclaimed. She ran down the road as she crossed the road a car came out of no-where and hit her; she smacked up against the windscreen of a car cracking it then rolling off. The driver came out the car and went to check on Olivia and just so happened she was a doctor. "miss can you hear me ? Can you tell me your name" "errrrr, call Elliot" she said before passing out.

The woman pulled out her cell phone "This is Abigail Tyson calling for an ambulance at Brooklyn Mercy General where on Rosario & Prescott street in front of the old mill factory" "eta 5 minutes" Michael who had seen the whole thing decided now was the time to escape. He hopped in his car that was near-by nearly hitting the ambulance the was speeding down the road. The quickly loaded Olivia and Abigail into the ambulance, all the way there Olivia kept mumbling about calling Elliot. " ma'am can you tell your name" "Olivia …… Benson" she spluttered when they got to surgery she was quickly rushed into surgery. Back at the station Elliot had had no luck finding liv from the building he found in Michael Martinez's possession. Then a incoherent buzzing started coming from his phone, "Stabler" "Hi this is Brooklyn Mercy General where calling about Olivia Benson who was brought in 10 minutes ago to tell you she had been involved in a car crash and you were on her listed as next of kin. She's in surgery now though" "I'll be there in the next 10-15 minutes" "Ok. Detective Stabler bye" "bye". he hung up grabbed his jacket, and running out the squad doors. "Elliot where you going" the captain shouted as he ran down the precinct stairs "they found her at Brooklyn mercy general" he yelled back. It took Elliot 10 minutes tops to get to the hospital, he parked and ran up to the reception desk "I'm looking for Olivia Benson" he said to the girl that was there "one minute listen your gonna have to call me back me . . . . no shut up he didn't " she said "would you tell me where Olivia Benson is now" he said now through clenched teeth his annoyance starting to grow "can't you see I'm on the phone, any way you were saying" going back to talking the phone. That was it Elliot pulled the phone out of her hands and slammed it down on the receiver. "listen right, this is a god damn hospital not a damn chat room now you tell me where to find Olivia Benson?" he said real angrily. She typed the name into the computer "5th floor she's still in surgery". He walked briskly over to the elevator, pressed the button. When he got up to the floor in the waiting room was a women that looked just like Olivia. He sat down paying no attention to it as he was so worried about Olivia.

After an hour sitting there the doctor handling Olivia's case came in. " I'm Dr. Carlson I'm handling miss Benson's case" "what's up doc" Elliot said. " Miss Benson had a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, stab wound in the thigh and a shot wound in the upper left arm but I must say it's miracle that her baby didn't die however we're keeping her over the next couple of nights to monitor her. If you want to see her she's in room 563" "thanks" the woman said. The doctor walked out the door along with the woman and Elliot both to Olivia's room. When they got there Olivia was their hooked up to a couple machines. "excuse me I don't mean to rude but who are you?" Elliot finally decided to ask. "oh she never told you ha, my name's Kimberly Harman, I'm Olivia's sister and you must be Elliot" "yeah, I didn't know liv had a sister" " yeah well she didn't really tell a lot of people after all she did only find out about me what 2 years ago but she didn't really wanna tell anyone ya no she's the kind of person to keep quiet from you when she doesn't want you to know" "yeah I know" his cell phone then went off "excuse me" "sure" she went into liv's room and sat by her bed while Elliot was left outside to answer his phone. "stabler" "Elliot, it captain, how's she doing?" " she's doing aight although she hasn't woken. He didn't do her that badly gunshot wound , stab wound and the rest of her injuries are from the car accident" " o.k. then me, Casey, Fin, Munch are coming down shortly alright" "yeah bye captain" "bye Elliot". He went back into her room and sat down next to her bed, " come on liv, you gotta get better for the baby come wake up" "you love her don't you?" "yeah I do ever since she walked through the doors that morning I've loved her. She helped me through my divorce and everything, she was there when I nearly went into depression and I'll always love her. I need her, I can't without her" she squeezed his hand. "liv, it's me Elliot" her eyes slowly fluttered open adjusting to the light to see Elliot and Kim sitting at her bedside. "how'd I get here?" she asked her voice raspy. "you were in a car crash after you got away from Martinez" he said holding her hand. "oh… where are the guys?" "there on there way now" Olivia had now sat up and finally noticed her sister at the foot of the bed waiting patiently for her and El to finish off their conversation. " err… Elliot have you meet my sister ", "yeah we met outside, I'll leave you two to talk" he turned around and walked out giving her the I'll- talk- after - you've - finished - here' look. She smiled at him showing appreciation, once he went out the door her and her sister started talking. "so how ya been?" "shouldn't I be asking you that, anyway I'm fine Nicholas is doing good to. We were gonna come see you for Christmas. He misses you, all he talks about to his dad is you, it's Olivia, this Olivia that. I swear he's becoming a mini you" "ah good to know how are you and Tim doing?" "where doing fine he comes to visit nick every other week and he's cool with what's happening" "so that's Elliot, he cute" " I know and that's why I love him but I'm scared if I tell him he'll just reject me what do I do?" "are you two really that stubborn that you don't realize what's goin on" "what do you mean?" " I mean look at you every time you talk about him you glow and you get this cute but cheesy grin on your face, it ridiculous and with him it's like with the mention of your name he gets this new found confidence, he can't live without you and you cant live without him" " I guess your right" a knock at the door stopped their conversation "come in" she called out simply.

Casey stuck her head through the door "hey can I come in?" "sure" "how ya feelin" "a little sore but I'll live" "great so I can give you the low down" "what low down? What's goin on Case" "fin and munch have got this bet goin on you and Elliot" "what kind of bet" "to see when you to are finally gonna hook up" "who's in on this?" "errm… everyone at the pricient" Casey said suspiciously. Olivia frowned. "your in on this aren't you" "can I plead 5th on that one" "counsellor" "sorry but I could make some serious money on this" "great, hustling off my sex life" she mumbled "anyway Case I'd like you to meet Kim, Kim meet Casey ADA for our precinct, Kim's my sister" "nice to meet ya, didn't know ya had family liv" "yeah I found out two years ago on a rape/homicide case awhile ago" "oh, cool are you up for visitors because everyone's outside waiting to see you" "yeah send them in". Casey went back outside Olivia's room to call everyone "she's nice" Kim said from the side of Olivia. "yeah she is but she may nice but she can do some serious damage in the courtroom" "o.k. then I've gotta go. I left Nicholas with my neighbour so I gotta go." "alright then" "I'll bring liv's little helper tomorrow so he can see you" Olivia's face lit up like a Christmas tree, a huge grin plastered across her face "great I haven't seen my little helper in a while" "bye" Kim hugged her and then left. As soon as she left Fin and everyone went into her room. "Hey baby girl, how ya doing?" he said "I'm o.k. sore but o.k." "good, when you coming out cause if I hear one more conspiracy from Munch I swear I'll kill him" she laughed wincing in pain at the same time "Hey, my theories are true, for all we know it could be some kind of mad conspiracy that there pumping drugs into us , small microbes that detect everything we do and send it back to the government I'm telling.." "if I hear one more conspiracy I swear I'll ship you off to the government myself in pieces. Do you understand me" "Crystal but I'm telling you it's the truth" "You know, I think I'm actually gonna look forward to hearing Munch's mad theories" "See at least someone likes my conspiracies theories. huh" "Munch the only reason I miss you is because I've got four blank white walls staring at me for the next 2 days; so there's need to get too happy cause when I get back I don't wanna hear anything about JFK, UFO's or any other mad stuff. Got it" "Yes ma'am" "Munch I'm warming you I'm about 10 seconds away from killing you" "Alright I give but I still say their still pumping microbes into you" "MUNCH!!".

The doctor then came into the room, " I'm sorry folks but I'm afraid your gonna have to go Miss Benson needs her rest" "see ya later baby girl" fin said hugging her. "yeah later liv" munch said walking out. "So doc when do you think I can get out of this hospital" " Ms Benson I'm not gonna lie to you your pretty lucky to be alive along with your baby" "My baby" "Yes, you are in your 3rd month and to be honest it's nothing short of a miracle that the baby is still alive" "So when I can I go cause I really don't like hospitals and the soon I get out of here the better" "I'm gonna let you go tomorrow but as long that you don't go into work and do anything to strenuous or to much stress. Am I making myself clear?" "yes Dr Carlson. So tomorrow I get out of this hell" " Yeah tomorrow but in the mean time can you get some rest" "Sure I can do that, goodnight doc" "Goodnight Ms Benson" "For future reference it's Detective Benson" she said mid yawn. "get some sleep detective" he replied as he exited out the door. I'm gonna have a baby with Elliot .".but I'm scared" she whispered into the air. what's their to be scared of ? "everything he could leave me just like everyone in my life has , my mum, Christian my mum's only boyfriend I liked, he gonna go and you no it" she whispered into the air again. no he isn't , do you trust him ? "yes" do you need him? "yes" do you love him? " yes" that it finally dawned on her that whatever she said she'd always love Elliot " I love Elliot" she whispered. " yeah I love Elliot" she said with a lot more voice "do you mean that liv" she jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him at the door. " yes I do El but it's alright if you don't think of me in that way" she said turning her head away. He walked up to the side of her bed " Olivia look at me" she turned to look at him "when captain first told me I was getting a new partner, I really didn't like the idea but when I saw you that morning twiddling your thumbs, your jacket draped over your hand everything changed. From then I loved you but I was married. Have you ever noticed when you went on dates and they came to the precinct I always have sick look on my face jealousy that another man was with you and it wasn't me. Then after my divorce and you helped me, brought me back to life and that night, that one night that we slept together, I thought this is how it was suppose to be me and you together but you went undercover that same day I didn't get a chance to tell you but I can now liv. I can tell you I'm very much in love with you, every ounce and fibre in my body I am. If your willing Olivia would you like to go out with me as your friend, your lover, your partner" "Elliot I would absolutely would love to" she said tears coming silently down her face. "Errm I've gotta go, need some sleep I've been up at least 52 hours only getting 4 hours sleep in between that" "Elliot where are you going it 1:19am and it's late your not going no-where come on up" " you sure" "yeah come on" he climbed up on her bed, he wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest "g'night El" "night liv" he said kissing her on the forehead.

The next morning Casey walked in to see Olivia wrapped in Elliot's arms. She pulled out her digital camera which she had in her purse from her last visit to her brother's house. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" she shouted in a loud authoritative voice. Elliot shot up and she took the picture and then started laughing . "digital camera $210, memory card $45, the look on your face just now Elliot priceless" she said still suppressing her laughter now. "It's not funny" he said recovering from the scare. "yes it was" Casey retaliated. "Geez, El in future if you know your gonna do that please warn me but Case you've gotta give me a copy of that" "Sure, have to have something to laugh about now again don't we" Casey said giggling "yeah! We'll photo copy them hand them out to everyone at the precinct" Liv said chuckling. "You wouldn't" "I would, what's to stop me?" Olivia replied sceptically "Besides the video I have of the 2 of you drunk on New Years Eve is enough to say the least" he said replying slyly. " you would do that would you Elliot" Olivia said shocked that he had recorded what had happened last Christmas after the Christmas ball, when Casey and Olivia decided to have a rowing match with one of the detectives the didn't like from another precinct and in the end they all got in a huge fight but of course Casey and Olivia won. " Yeah I would" , he replied back smugly.

Flashback

They were all standing outside as Olivia and Casey stumbled tipsily out of the Ritz-Carlton hotel to find 2 female detectives from homicide hitting on Fin and Elliot and by the looks of things the boys looked real uncomfortable with the situation. The looks on there faces said it all "help" "Do you think we should help them liv?" " I think they've suffered enough for now". Lets go save our men". "yeah lets", Casey said agreeing to what Olivia had suggested. They walked up to the distressed men, " Hi honey" Olivia said walking up to Elliot and kissing him on the lips. Casey did the same walking up to fin, both Fin and Elliot stood there shocked. The other two detectives looked at the two women with disgust 'bitch' one of them mumbled under their breath. Olivia turned to the women sharply ' Excuse me', ' You heard me, stupid bitch'. 'shouldn't you be on corner somewhere' before Olivia knew she felt a hard right hand go across her face. From there a full blown fight started, 5 minutes later Casey and Olivia were both red in the face and breathing hardly whereas the other two women had limped off nursing their injuries.

End flashback

By the end of what Elliot was saying to them both were blushing and for a better term embarrassed, one look at their expressions was enough to send Elliot into a fit of laughter, he was laughing so hard that tears were starting to seep out of his eyes. Finally he stop laughing " that was too funny, god it's a pity I didn't have that camera you have your hand Casey cause your expression just now would have made a perfect poster for in the squad room" he said the humour evident in voice. "shut it, Elliot" Olivia said dryly.


End file.
